


On a Cold Winter Night

by MythGirl02



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hope you like it!, Snow, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Traveling at night in the winter is one of the most serene (and cold) experiences a trainer could have.
Relationships: Touko | Hilda & Touya | Hilbert, Touko | Hilda/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	On a Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransHilbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransHilbert/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this fic, I managed to hit three of your four prompts! I haven't written for these two in a long time, so I really enjoyed coming back to them!

There was no denying it: Unova was much too cold in the winter. Sure, Iccirus was kinda like that year-round, but the chilly wind always bit into Hilbert and Hilda without fail. They always did their best to train their hardest despite the weather, which for them meant becoming nocturnal for a time.

It made sense to Hilbert, which was why he suggested it; the camps they set up warmed more easily because of the meager sunlight, and they’d generate body heat by traveling and training during the night. Not to mention, it greatly increased their abilities to get through battles in dark places, and there’d be a lot less foot traffic.

Traveling in the winter weather wasn’t exactly enjoyable at any time of the day, but it was better since there were two of them, trudging along the snow-covered routes to arrive at the next town. How else were they going to get their badges?

“All I’m saying is that it’s better with water anyway,” Hilda said, nearly dropping her thermos as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Ask anyone.”

Hilbert shook his head, swirling his around inside his thermos. His gloves had the little rubber bits on them to elp with his grip, something he very much appreciated. “Your argument is invalid, and you’re going to drop that in the snow and not have anything if you’re not careful.”

Hilda pouted and shoved his shoulder, only making him stumble a step. “It’s not my fault it’s so cold out, I don’t want my fingers freezing so I need my gloves. You’re wearing them, too.”

“Yeah, but the difference is that I can actually hold things with my gloves.” Hilda stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed, the pale moonlight reflecting off of the snow and lighting their way. Traveling in the dark was a unique experience, one that he quite liked, actually. “Do you want to stop so you can drink without spilling it everywhere? We’ve already been walking for a while, anyway, a break could be nice.”

As he suspected, the answer was a reluctant “yes.” There was an overturned tree a few feet away; all they had to do was brush off the snow. “How much longer do you think we have until we reach the bridge to Castelia City?” Hilda asked, taking a much more steady sip of her hot chocolate.

“We should be there by the end of the night.” Perfect, according to the timeline he’d constructed in his mind. “Cheren and Bianca shouldn’t be far behind if they aren’t already there.”

“Aw, I thought for sure we were beating them.” He knew she was mostly just kidding; the four of them could all be pretty competitive, yes, but their journey was more fun than a competition to see who could get all the badges first. Besides, it was kind of unfair for a competition if the two of them were working together to train. Hilda shivered, leaning into Hilbert. “Why’s it have to be so cold?” she complained, bringing her scarf up to cover her mouth and nose.

“Look on the bright side, at least we’re not in Sinnoh.” Sinnoh natives had it much worse weather-wise. He remembered one time that his parents brought him to Sinnoh when he was little. No matter how much sun there was, he was never warm. As long as they kept moving here, they would be. “Do you want to train? That usually warms you up.”

She made a small noise, drawing in the snow with her boot. “Not yet.” She shifted, prompting Hilbert to put his arm around her. A smile graced her lips. “You’re so warm.”

“And you sound tired,” he noted. He knew her long enough to know when she would rather be sleeping. “Don’t tell me you’re falling asleep now, you just woke up three hours ago.”

She made another noise, blinking the slowly drifting snow out of her eyes. “Becoming nocturnal was nowhere near my idea and you know it. I’m a day person.”

Yeah, he knew that, too. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her to go along with his idea. “Well, once one of us beats the League, you can go back to being diurnal if you really want to.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Nothing’s stopping me from ditching you now other than pride, so you’re on thin ice.”

Naturally. Their parents had called them both crazy for even attempting to travel at night, let alone in the winter, and neither of them were about to prove their parents right. They were both too stubborn for that. “Drink your hot chocolate so we can keep going.” In all honesty, though, he was pretty comfortable sitting with her. He wouldn’t mind staying there for just a little longer.

“Don’t even try making it seem like my choice, I can read you like a book. You want to stay here just as much as I do.” Hilda yawned, but took another long sip of hot chocolate. Hilbert wasn’t even surprised that she saw right through him. “Hey, is fifteen too young to start drinking coffee?”

“That depends on whether or not I can deal with you having caffeine in your system.” Hilda shoved him lightly, nearly spilling both of their drinks into the snow. That would’ve been a shame. “I don’t think you’d like it, my dad tried making me a cup that one time and it was disgusting.”

Hilda sat up away from him with a laugh. “You don’t remember the rest of that? My parents and I were there for brunch, I finished the cup for you. It barely had any cream or sugar in it and it tasted fine!” She poked his side, but he could barely feel it through his winter coat. She stretched out then, letting out another long yawn. “Okay, give me like two more minutes and then we can keep going.”

He nodded, observing Pinwheel Forest. He’d never really been through it before- neither of them had- but it was really beautiful covered in snow. Especially with the moonlight streaming through the trees, lighting the undisturbed snow… That was his favorite kind of snow, before footprints or fallen branches marred it. In fact, he was so caught up in looking at it that he didn’t notice Hilda forming a snowball until she threw it at him from a few feet away, hitting his shoulder.

“Pay more attention!” she cheered with a wide grin, already making another. “Let’s get going, final stretch!”

Fair enough. Hilbert scooped up snow with one hand and his thermos in another, ready for retaliation. Having a traveling partner like Hilda was always fun, especially at times like this. He just hoped she knew that this wasn’t going to end until one of them got a snowball to the face.


End file.
